You Love Me Too?
by Ramen Lovin Saiyan Goddes
Summary: Yaoi G/V rated R in later chapters. Vegeta and goku love eachother but they dont know how the other feels...yet...R/R


Disclaimer: _ ok this is so dumb, if i OWNED the COOLEST show in teh entire WORLD do you think i'd be sitting here? but anyway dont own it, dont sue, you'll jsut get a few pennys and a cup of ramen noodles  
  
A/N: I need severe help with a title! HELP MEEEEEE!!!  
  
Chapter 1: unknown mutual feelings  
  
It was a dark rainy night in teh streets of West City; a lone figure with hair darker than the night swept up into a flame walked slowly, his black boots disturbing the puddles further as he walked. He wore black jeans and a black denim vest left open in the front to expose a physique that seemed to remind one of a Greek god; over this was a black trench coat that seemed to trail out behind him as he walked, the collar upturned to provide very limited protection from the cold rain. Vegeta stuffed his hands, which were adorned with black leather wrist gloves into the pockets of his coat as he walked slowly seemingly unaffected by the downpour as he was in intense thought.  
  
"Kakarot," he whispered to the rain his voice swept away by the wind and hushed by the falling droplets of water. To him Kakarot was the delight and torture of his every living moment. Taunting him with his advanced power and mesmerizing him with his beauty. He was no longer happy with the woman; Trunks and Bra were grown up and had started up families of their own, so they no longer needed him. Of course the woman, like all humans had started to show her age; but him on the other hand looked not a day over 25 even though he was nearly pushing 45 and nothing delighted him further than flaunting his youthful appearance and boundless energy in the woman's face which had started to look tired and slightly stressed. A smirk graced his handsome features has he continued his stroll as he remembered how mad the woman had gotten when he started doing that, ah this mud ball of a planet had it's good points and a very exceptional point.  
  
"Kakarot..." he whispered again. He stopped in a nearby park and closed his eyes his face tilting up to face the rain, the drops trickling down his tanned olive skin as he began to slip into a daydream. One in which he and his beloved Kakarot were letting their true feelings for one another show. Vegeta's thoughts moved to the fellow saiyans features...moving from his deceivingly innocent face to his lips, one that he had yearned to taste for so long but had never said anything...to his powerful torso molded like steel but like hot velvet to the touch. Subconsciously vegeta licked his lips slowly wondering what it would be like to taste his rivals skin. Would he taste as sweet as he acted? Or would he be a mixture of sweet and spicy? Vegeta growled snapping out of his daydream shaking his head furiously; he was getting hot and bothered, which was one thing that irritated him to no end. Shifting he pulled his trench coat which was getting too hot for him to wear and groaned lowly at the cold droplets of water trickling down his body calming his sexual tensions for Kakarot down.  
  
*At the son house*  
  
Goku turned his head looking out into the rainy night; he started to think about what might have happened had he excepted vegeta offer to join him in controlling the universe. Would he have been happier? Would he have been allowed more freedom? He glanced over at the sleeping Chichi and shook his head lightly with a gentle frown on his face. Chichi had always been obsessed with making him and his sons fit into the mold of a human being, which of course he was not. Slowly he stood up and walked out of the house after pulling on a pair of black jeans, his sneakers, and a red muscle tank. Opening the closet door, he pulled out a black leather jacket he had bought, without Chichi's consent of course and slipped it on walking out of the house and into the dark wet night.  
  
As the tall saiyan walked he thought about vegeta, a smile soft smile crept onto his face at the thought of his prince. Yes, vegeta had tried hard to hide his feelings from him, but of course it was to no use. Goku could look into someone's eyes and see past all the barriers and walls no matter how many there were. When he gazed into the dark eyes of his prince, he saw a vulnerable person that needed to have the feeling of safely and security. Goku considered himself to be as pure hearted as they came, but Vegeta's dark aura drew him to the prince. Shivering lightly thinking about how intense and electric Vegeta's stare could be at times and how soft his voice could sound as well.  
  
Goku started to wonder what it would be like have that voice screaming his name, to have Vegeta's muscular body writhing in his arms from pleasure and at this thought goku smiled softly. He knew what vegeta had been through and it became his new goal to make him forget everything, to replace every scar and blow with a caress and a kiss, this goal was one he was excited achieve. Turning back towards home he started plotting at how he would go about this, his prince was a hard prize to get but with the right strategy he was within reach.  
  
*Park*  
  
Vegeta sighed pulling his jacket back on and walking towards the Capsule Corp. His thoughts drifted back to the one he hated and loved at the same time. 'Go away Kakarot let me think in peace for now' He thought as he pushed open the door and walks up the stairs pulling off his shoes and jacket and tossing them onto the couch. He walked upstairs and took a hot shower to relax his tensions and give him time to think. With his mind cleared he stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. Walking into his room he rummaged around until he found a pair of boxers and his favorite black silk pajama pants. Pulling them on he tossed the towel aside flopping onto the bed; he grabbed his pillow and hugged it pressing his face into it with a tired sigh. 'Things will be better in the morning, sleep is what is needed now' he thought tiredly as the grip of sleep pulled him into the warm darkness  
  
*Back at Goku's house*  
  
Goku too had unknowingly followed Vegeta's example. He was now dressed in his pajamas once more and with a yawn he sat down on the edge of the bed before stretching out along it his eyes closing. ' You will be mine Ouji, and i swear to Kami that i will soothe your wounds ' and with this final thought goku turned over on his side with a sigh as a warm wave of sleep over took him pulling him into the restful darkness  
  
OK PPL! REVIEW PLEASE! Tell me if i should keep going or if i should never write again, flames are welcome but for Kami's sake please be gentle on me. U_U  
  
Vegeta: yes do that, i dont think i could put up with her bawling  
  
Goku: vegeta! Dont be so mean!  
  
Me: *sniffles* ya dont pick on me...*snuggles against goku* thank you goku  
  
Goku: ^_^ no prob babe  
  
Vegeta: *growls* what was THAT you said?  
  
Goku: meep! *runs for his life chased by an angry vegeta*  
  
Me: *Sweatdrops with a grin* hehehe ^_^ i'm so special they both love me so much so R/R please? *runs off after the two of them*  
  
JA NE MINNA SAN!!!  
  
:3 MEOW!!! 


End file.
